1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to communicate over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users often save Uniform Resource Identifiers (“URIs” or “bookmarks”) for web pages that they would like to return to when using a web browser. Users can save bookmarks in web browsers on their non-mobile devices, such as desktop computers, and separately save bookmarks in web browsers on their mobile devices, such as smartphones or tablets. As users tend to browse the World Wide Web more on their non-mobile devices than their mobile devices, users tend to save more bookmarks on their non-mobile devices.
In order to address the need of being able to access saved bookmarks across multiple devices, bookmark synchronization services are available in which all bookmarks across multiple devices are copied (or “synchronized”) to each of the devices. As a result, a user browsing the World Wide Web on one device has a copy of bookmarks the user initially saved on all of the user's other devices. However, when the user is on a mobile device that has limited screen space and attempts to select from the user's bookmarks, the user must view all of the user's bookmarks from across all of the user's devices. This makes it difficult for the user to find any specific bookmark. Similarly, when the user attempts to view the bookmarks on a non-mobile device, the user sees bookmarks initially saved on the user's mobile device that are specific to the user's mobile device, such as bookmarks provided by the mobile device carrier that function only on the user's mobile device.